The DJES School Fair
'The DJES School Fair '''is the 33rd episode of Season 32. Summary When the Disney Junior Elementary School Fair is in today, Luna begins to have some trouble choosing which school to go to, so her friends decide to help her. Plot The episode begins with everyone at the DJES School Fair where all the students are picking out which schools they should go to after leaving DJES. Every school has put up a tent and presents itself to the students. Luna (in her school uniform from her old school from the town she and her parents used to live in before moving) enters the fair together with Connor, Amaya, and Greg and meets Princess Amber, Vivian and Loretta who have decided they want to go to Ever After High. Miles is at the tent of the Victory School with Haruna. The Dragon Slayers Academy is also present. Luna is very excited. Before looking at all the schools, Greg shows Luna the "Screen of Next Steps", a new tech tradition, where at noon every student's choice, which are written on a tablet device, which they hand to the technician who then types it into his laptop and puts it on the screen, will be seen. Now it is time for Luna to visit all the tents. First, she goes to a tent that says Mount Olympus Academy, which is a school for gods, goddesses, centaurs, harpies, nymphs, and even mortals. Luna is even introduced by the Goddess Girls, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone and their mortal friend, Pandora, who asks her if she would like to attend school in MOA (an initial name for Mount Olympus Academy). Envisioning herself in Mount Olympus Academy, Luna imagines learning in the coolest classes, but after thinking about taking the Beast-ology class, Luna shook her head and respectfully dejects the offer as she walks out the tent to check out a different school. Meanwhile, Greg meets Miles and Haruna standing in front of the tent of Victory School and asks them if they were lost, but Miles and Haruna replied that they aren't and were thinking about going to the Victory School, and learn how to play all of the coolest sports there. They then decide to take Greg with them as they went inside the tent to check everything inside out, where something might inspire him to come to Victory School with them. Inside the tent, they see so many students playing different kinds of sports like hockey, basketball, baseball, soccer, football, gymnastics, and even cheerleading! Greg was amazed by all the sports going around, but he was still unsure if he should go to this school. After visiting the Victory School tent, Miles and Haruna have already typed down their choices, except Greg, who's tablet was still empty and he thanks his friends for their help, but he doesn't think that Victory School is the right school for him. Although both were disappointed, Miles and Haruna said that they understood as they went and wished Greg good luck on finding his perfect school. Greg waves them goodbye and walks off, looking down at his tablet. Outside, Luna was walking with Amaya and still trying to find the right school for her. They then stop at a tent that was cute, cool, sexy, and pop themed and guesses that it's the Star Harmony Academy tent. As they entered, they saw videos of the famous shows of the amazing idols wearing the most stylish outfits and singing the best songs in Japanese language. Tamaki Enjōji shows them the brands like Sugar Melody, Material Color, Honey Cat, Classical Ange, Milky Joker, and other brands in cute, cool, sexy, and pop types. Amaya picked a brand called Dancing Mirage while Luna is having trouble choosing which brand suits her best, until she comes across the cool-type brand, Luna Witch. Amaya is very enthusiastic about Luna going to school with her, but Luna leaves to visit the Magic Academy tent. There she meets not only Sofia and Mirandos playing with magical spells but also some other students from the school, Akari, Miria, Sara, and their Jewelpet partners. Loretta also enters the tent. Akari introduces the school to them but Loretta is not interested as she just wants to pick up Mirandos who while learning new spells doesn't even react to her. So Loretta’s attempts to get her to leave fail and she leaves the tent heartbroken. Sofia and Mirandos want to write down their choices together with Luna but she refuses and goes to visit the other tents. On the way, she meets Blodger and thinks he has trouble deciding too, because everyone except her seems so sure about which school they want to attend. But as it turns out, Blodger just has some trouble with his tablet pen and has already chosen to go to the Dragon Slayer Academy. Luna goes on to visit the other tents like the Mouseford Academy, Ever After High, and even Super Hero High. After seeing everything, Luna is still indecisive of what choice to make as she liked all the schools. Luna's friends pressure her to finally make a choice, but Miles remarks she has not visited Victory School yet. So Luna, Miles, and Haruna go there. They try out soccer. Luna kicks the ball and is really successful when it went into the goal, but she still couldn’t make her choice even if she’d loved to play soccer in Victory School. Greg appears and asks how Luna is doing. Luna reveals how hard it is for her to choose. Then, she decides that since she and Greg haven’t decided which school to go to, they can stay in DJES together, while she felt herself slightly blushing. However, Greg had already made his decision as he shows Luna his tablet with the Victory School logo, meaning that he’s going to Victory School with Miles and Haruna after all. Luna was sad but Greg assures to her that that doesn’t mean they won’t be hanging out together like they always do as they’ll still see each other, even if they be in different schools. With a nod, Luna walks away and says that she’ll see him later as she hung her head. After walking away from Greg, Luna comes across Amaya again, who is worried if she doesn't decide, maybe no school will be left for her to go to. She dismisses her friend’s concerns about having to make such a permanent decision in one single day. Luna’s friends pressure her though a song to finally make a choice. It is time to turn on the screen, but before it can happen, Luna runs away but drops her tablet. After the other students follow Minnie, Amaya picks it up and decides to choose for her friend. She writes down Star Harmony Academy and hands it over to the technician. Mickey, Minnie, and Kwazii lead the children to the screen. Amaya, however, wants to tell Luna about the choice she made and finds her friend sitting on a bench. When Amaya tells Luna the favor she did for her, Luna is horrified and angry at her friend for making such a choice for her without asking. Amaya is shocked and hurt as she was only doing a helpful favor for her friend. Before Amaya can say a word, Luna storms off and tries to stop her name from appearing at the screen with Amaya going after her. It is finally time to turn on the screen, but Luna arrives too late to change Amaya’s choice. Principal Mickey, Minnie, and Kwazii give a short speech before the screen turns on and reveals the students' decisions. As it seems, Luna, Amaya, Libby, and Leona will go to Star Harmony Academy; Mirandos and Sofia will go the Magic Academy; Loretta, Amber, Adora, and Vivian decided to attend Ever After High; Miles, Haruna, and Greg are going to go to Victory School; Blodger and James are going to Dragon Slayer Academy; Connor, Gemma, Cassie, Clover, and Piper are attending Mount Olympus Academy, Sage, Scarlet, Astra, and Tessa are going to Super Hero High; and Vega, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are going to Mouseford Academy. Connor and Greg congratulate Amaya on her choice. Connor and Greg are on one hand sad because they will follow different paths from now on but are happy because they can fulfill their dreams. Luna is shocked seeing her name set on the screen. As Vivian wants to congratulate her, she refuses to accept it. Luna grabs her schoolbook from her schoolbag and breaks the screen when she threw it. The others are shocked about what she did. As Minnie confronts her, Luna apologizes but tells her that she just wasn't able to make such a big decision in one day, because she doesn't know what to do yet. As it turns out, some of her friends weren't quite sure either. Minnie calms them down and explains the purpose of this tradition: Even though everyone has to make a choice someday, this choice doesn't have to be permanent yet, as Daisy goes on. Minnie even reveals to them that she wanted to be a nurse once before noticing it wasn't the right path for her and she went on do to something different. Kwazii then changes the broken screen into separate pieces that transform into laptops, so the students have to make a choice but they are able to change it if they are not sure. The students go and type down their choices down. Amaya talks to Luna, revealing she does not want to go off in a different direction as her friend. Luna forgives her, telling her to ask before doing such a thing again. In the end, she accepts Star Harmony Academy for now, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Spell Casting Song(s) * What’re You Gonna Do? Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Sofia the First Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Piper Category:Episodes focusing on Astra Category:Episodes focusing on Tessa Category:Episodes focusing on Adora Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Star Darling Category:Episodes focusing on Gemma Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 32 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Shugo Chara OST music Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons